<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>强娶不豪夺 by zhanmia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472467">强娶不豪夺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia'>zhanmia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK/KA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>强娶不豪夺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perawat公馆的门口门可罗雀，不仅来访的客人被拒之门外，就连仆人进出都悄无声息，每天仅派几个上了年纪的男佣人趁着早上晨光熹微的时候，去集市采买，剩下的时间都是大门紧闭。两三年前，光景好的时候，每隔几个月就要重新漆一次金的门楣，因无人照管，在雨水的冲刷下斑驳残破不堪，歪歪斜斜的挂在那里惹得过路人唏嘘不已。<br/>时局动荡，世道艰难，不仅乡下日子难过，就连暹罗城里的富贵人家也抵不过这连年的波折和一波重过一波的苛税。<br/>其实Perawat公馆的日子倒没有外人想象得那么难过，他家里跟王室的旁支沾着远亲，军界碍着这层关系，没有特别为难他们，门口摆出这副破落架势，实在是有不足为外人道的难处。<br/>如今不仅乡下饿殍遍地，暹罗城里也发生了大大小小的不少骚乱，粮价飞涨，极高的生活成本令人苦不堪言，对于那些家中孩子是Beta和Alpha倒还好说，可对生下来就较弱的Omega而言，情况就非常严峻了。<br/>Omega天生体力不济，为生育而做准备的身体将大部分营养转化为脂肪，肌肉纤弱无法从事繁重的体力劳动，十三岁之后还要受到发情期的困扰。他们不仅不能为家庭增加收入，反而成为拖累全家的累赘，无奈之下，大部分条件不好的家庭，选择忍痛溺死刚刚出生的Omega，如此几年后，暹罗周边竟出现了Omega出生率为零的情况。<br/>大量生理成熟的Alpha无法找到合适的Omega伴侣，即使是那些未成年的Omega也早早订了婚。加之，越是形势不稳，越是需要一只强悍的Alpha军队维持稳定，而军中那些成熟的Alpha恰恰对此事最是不满。事情到了这个地步，政府方才意识到严重性，在暹罗城中心的“鸣馆”大办舞会，要求贵族家中的适龄Omega全部参加，有违抗的，绑也绑去。<br/>Perawat家的小少爷Krist就是被一支冲进家中的军队强制送上车带走的。<br/>Krist的父亲几年前闭门谢客就是因为那时Krist刚分化为Omega，父亲心疼小儿子，不忍心让他成为政府生育政策的牺牲品，就把他圈在家里三年，可铜墙铁壁也还是抵不过几十只冷冰冰的枪，他只能眼睁睁的看着儿子被绑上车。<br/>其实，Krist心里倒是有着自己的小主意。几年前他还在学校上学，那时同班有一个叫Nat的Alpha，相貌俊雅，为人随和，两人经常周末相约一起去做礼拜，一来二去，情愫暗生，虽然直到Krist被带回家，两人也没说破这一层关系，但Krist早已把他认定为自己的Alpha。<br/>后来Krist被迫退学，Nat也转学去了军校，两人书信往来不断，一年前Nat作为低阶军官被调回了暹罗城驻守，Krist暗自忖度，这次军队在“鸣馆”办的舞会，Nat一定会去，这样一来一切难题都迎刃而解了。<br/>只是……Krist拽了拽有些褶皱的衣角，父亲为了不让他被那些军官看上，特意让他换下他最爱的红色外套，换上了这件很不出挑的褐色上衣，颜色暗沉，连暗花都没有。许久没见到心上人的Krist，一想到自己穿成这样去见Nat，噘着嘴心里有些不乐意，他还想在耳边别朵小花呢。<br/>鸣馆被修建在城中心，高大气派，在夜色中看起来有些可怖，像只巨大的怪兽身披鳞甲，蹲在暝色中悄然注视着这座古老的城市。鸣馆内部全部采用西式设计风格，门廊是纯粹的陶立克风格，灵感来自雅典的巴特农神庙，在腰线的排档间饰上船只和海神，多数装饰是象征性的。二层到三层的垂直线非常醒目以此来增加高度。<br/>门口守卫森严，每一位有资格参加舞会的Alpha都要出示证件以及邀请函才能入场，而Omega们则不用那么麻烦，因为他们本来就是被那些人的军官同僚们押送过来的。<br/>Krist被几个军官看守着在入口处等待的时候，仍在不安分的东张西望，他希望能在这些散发着浓郁气息的Alpha之中找到自己的Nat。<br/>直到他被请进大厅，喝下第二杯香槟，吃光盘子里的第三块小蛋糕，也没看到Nat，倒是他身边一些家境不好的Omega想借机攀附这些新晋年轻军官，他无法混迹其中，反而显得跟当下觥筹交错的舞会有些格格不入了。<br/>Krist几乎要把头埋进盘子里了，因为他感觉到不远处一道炽热的目光。在找到Nat之前，他不能节外生枝，这些Alpha能不招惹尽量不要招惹。<br/>Singto原本是不想来的，可上司硬是把他从部队的训练场上拽回办公室，盯着他换上了一套传统泰服，才把请柬甩给他离开的。<br/>果然踏入大厅的一瞬间，他就后悔了，到处充斥着荷尔蒙的味道，Omega谄媚的脸、妖娆的身姿，他那些平日里一本正经的朋友也换上了或是轻佻或是得体的笑容，几个Alpha围在一个Omega身边，像极了求偶的低等动物。<br/>他甚至不愿意脱下自己的军装，放在这间屋子的任何一个角落里，都是对他的荣誉的侮辱。<br/>蓦地，几丝馥郁的馨香幽幽传来，萦绕在Singto的鼻尖，凭借着Alpha对气味天生的敏感，他敏锐地察觉到这个香气来源于几米之内某一位Omega。<br/>是谁呢，Singto半阖着眼帘嗅了几下，再睁开眼睛，便对上一双惊慌失措的眸子，可只一秒，这双眸子的主人便迅速移开了目光。Singto毫不犹豫的向他大步走了过去，他对自己有足够的自信，英俊的外表和肩上胸前代表着荣誉的奖章，这个漂亮的Omega会喜欢的。<br/>右侧身后忽然跑来一个人，越过Singto，冲到那个漂亮的Omega面前，Singto放缓步伐对这人稍作观察，发现这人是他的一个下属，只不过两人职位过于悬殊，这人汇报工作时只能在办公室角落里站着，两人也无甚交流，Singto只隐约记得他好像叫Nat。<br/>Singto顺势走到两人身旁的甜品桌，拿起一块维多利亚海绵蛋糕端详起来。<br/>Krist惴惴不安的啃着盘子里仅剩的一片紫甘蓝，余光瞥见那个Alpha军官朝他走了过来，心里突突的跳个不停，慌乱之中抬眼望了一下，没想到竟正好看到了朝他走来的Nat，真是太惊喜了。<br/>“kit！”Nat惊喜的叫出声，他一个职位这么低的军官能够拿到邀请函实在是费了一番力气。他是文职出身，对于那些从底层一步一步摸爬滚打升上来的军人，骨子里就带着些许的轻蔑与不屑，可职位升迁、伴侣选择，他又不得不受制于那些他瞧不上的人。以防备之心待人，时间久了，身边竟一个真心相待的朋友都没有。不得不说，这次在舞会上见到Krist于他而言，也是一种救赎。<br/>“P’Nat！你还好吗！肩膀上的伤怎么样了？回来之后有没有找医生再看过？”Krist迫不及待的放下香槟，拉住Nat的胳膊。一年前，清迈爆发的一次热冲突中，Nat所在的大部队被一只反对派武装偷袭，Nat为保护一名Omega市民受了伤，子弹打穿了他的右侧肩胛骨，好在Nat身体底子好，修养一段时间就基本恢复了，还因此得到嘉奖，被授予军衔，抽调到某个办公室从事军队的文职工作。<br/>Nat按下Krist慌乱的手，拉到桌子下面，借着桌布作为视线阻挡，用力握了握，“早就没事了，也算是因祸得福，要不然我到现在也不会有机会调回暹罗的。”Nat似乎并不想再提起那段经历，Krist嘴唇动了动，没有再继续问下去。<br/>Nat的视线在Krist的脸上不住地逡巡，Krist这张脸愈发的艳丽了，他走时Krist只有14岁，除却比其他的Omega清秀一些，皮肤更加白皙之外再没有出挑之处了。可现在的他却截然不同，或许是Perawat家的风水养人，也可能是Omega的天性在他身上体现得格外明显。如今站在自己面前的Krist，即便不在发情期之中，却仍无法控制的向外倾泻着诱人的信息素的味道。这样的Omega真的是人微言轻自己能够拥有的吗，面对Krist，Nat心底第一次出现了迟疑。<br/>Singto将两人的对话一字不落的挺入耳中，在听到Nat的回答之后，冷哼了一声，端起手中的杯子转向两人。<br/>“Singto，军需处处长。”Singto面带笑容，举起杯子在半空中向Nat示意了一下，转而转向Krist，“你好，Kit。”Nat赶忙向Singto行了一个标准的军礼，Singto不甚在意，没有回礼。<br/>这算什么，一上来就以势压人吗，Krist被面前这个长相英俊的年轻军官的失礼行为惹得有些恼怒，小指轻轻勾了Nat一下，Nat一怔，不动声色的躲开。<br/>“听说这里的请柬只发给尉官以上职位的，所以在这里见到你我还挺意外的。”Singto瞥了一眼Nat的肩章，随口问道。<br/>见Nat面露难色，Krist抢先不忿道，“你说话不要夹枪带棒的，这里是军队组织的舞会，P’Nat为什么不能来，况且某些人的军衔说不准是塞钱才拿到的，P’Nat的可是自己挣来的！”即使了解不多，Krist也知道军需处可是军队里负责后勤采买的重要部门，说白了就是管花钱的，可是个肥差，能进这个部门的若非真有本事，就是家里后台过硬，而大部分人恰恰是后者。<br/>Singto向Krist微微欠身，“抱歉，那我真是唐突了。”明明冒犯的是Nat，Singto却向Krist道歉，对Nat的敌意已经表现得非常明显了。“对了，Nat，前几天辞职回家的那个sunova是你的朋友吧，他最近还好吗？”<br/>Sunova，Nat当然知道这个名字，但他根本不是他的朋友，只是吃饭的时候偶尔碰到一起坐过。这个人之所以这么有名，完全因为他前段时间跟同为Alpha的上司争抢一个Omega，最终抢夺失败，而且他也不是Singto所说的辞职回家，而是被迫脱了军装，丢了工作。<br/>Singto这是在警告他，用sunava的例子告诫他跟上司争夺Omega是一件多么愚蠢的事。<br/>“是……是的，听说他回了清迈老家，跟家里介绍的一个beta订了婚。”Nat额角滚下几颗汗珠，脊背僵直的立在那里。生而为Alpha注定了他们比常人要高的地位，最终sunova却和beta结为伴侣，有脑子的人都能想明白，这明显是他的上司不愿意放过他，施压后的结果。<br/>他只是一个低阶军官，跟Singto硬碰硬的抢人无异于螳臂当车，Nat感激自己此刻还有一个清醒的大脑。凭他对Krist的了解，Krist一定不会摄于Singto的威压而臣服于他，反而会义无反顾的选择自己，可是在这之后呢。Singto一怒之下把自己从军需处踢出去，最后落得跟sunova一样的下场，失去三年来自己为之奋斗的一切。<br/>Nat犹豫了。<br/>Singto当然能看出Nat被自己几句话晃乱了心神，哼，懦夫。要是Nat真能像他那位同僚sunova一样，敢为了一个Omega跟自己的上司硬怼，Singto还真会钦佩他，退一步，选择公平竞争。可现在看来，Nat也不过是一个道貌岸然、自私自利的人，根本配不上他身边这个漂亮的Omega。<br/>“P’Nat，你怎么了？”Krist不明所以，他搞不懂那个叫sunova的人怎么了，为什么一提到他，Nat一下紧张起来。<br/>“他没什么事，大概是担心自己也会步他人后尘，提前替自己想出路呢。”Singto开了一个不太好笑的玩笑，见Krist咬着唇狠狠瞪了他一眼，便凑到Krist耳边轻声说，“或许你也担心他今后的出路，我不介意提前向你透露一下……”Singto向二楼的房间瞄了瞄，继续道，“那里比较安静，更好说话。”<br/>Krist总算听明白了，Singto这是在用Nat的前程威胁自己，他根本没有拒绝的余地，只能跟着上楼，他不能用Nat的未来做赌注，更不想让Nat为难。<br/>Krist拽过Nat的手掌，在他掌心轻轻写下等我两个字，而Nat则回给他一个犹豫迟疑的表情。最终还是遂了心意的Singto打断了这无穷无尽的“告别”，侧身将Krist让了出来，左手虚揽住Krist的腰，转身上楼。<br/>Nat几乎目眦尽裂，盯着Krist的背影消失在二层拐角处，整个人瞬时被抽干了所有力气，瘫坐在沙发上。<br/>二层的隔间很多，左右两侧各十间，每一间的风格各不相同，且装修考究，隔音效果绝佳，但若是靠近门口仍能够闻到从门缝中钻出的信息素的味道，毕竟再厚重的墙壁也无法将无孔不入的信息素阻挡在门内。<br/>一阵笑声由远及近传来，沉重的脚步声拾阶而上，一个强壮的Alpha搂着Omega脚步虚浮、跌跌撞撞，Omega帮着他从口袋里掏出钥匙，两人推搡着进了门。Krist认得那个Omega的脸，他刚刚在楼下辗转于几个Alpha之间，看样子他终于挑到合适的了。<br/>Krist无法忍受自己与这些蝇营狗苟的人同处于一个空间，夺过Singto手中的钥匙，打开了距离他们最近的房门。<br/>“我能看出来，你跟他们不一样。”房门应声上锁，Singto半靠在门板上说道。<br/>“那我真是要谢谢您了！”Krist想到那个Omega就气不打一处来，Omega的日子本身就不好过，偏偏还有这些人自降身价，丝毫不懂得自尊自爱。<br/>Singto见Krist气鼓鼓的样子，眼神多了几分灵动，比之在楼下更为清纯可爱，更觉得Nat那家伙配不上他。他几步走到沙发旁，双手撑在沙发把手上，将Krist置于自己双肘之间，问道，“Nat那家伙上过你吗？”<br/>“什么？粗俗！”Krist涨红了脸。<br/>Singto笑了笑不甚在意，“好吧，那我换个不粗俗的说法……他有没有把某个短小坚硬的东西，放进你那个流着水的软嫩温热的小肉窝里……”<br/>“才没有！你闭嘴……”Krist捂住Singto的嘴，这简直比粗鲁的话更色情。<br/>“我猜也是，你闻着这么纯净，肯定没被Nat那个道貌岸然的家伙染指。”Singto贴近Krist泛红的耳尖，舌尖滑过敏感的耳廓，轻舔了一下，Krist肩膀一振大力将他推开。<br/>“我看你才是小人，用职位和前途威胁P’Nat。”Krist不明白，一向温柔有责任感的Nat，在Singto口中，怎么就成了如此不堪的人。<br/>Singto冷哼一声，不置可否，退开一步，反问道，“连你都听出来我在用他的前途威胁他，可他还是放任你跟我上了楼，他作为一个Alpha难道想象不到有可能发生的事吗。”<br/>Krist一时语塞，他太信任Nat了，压根没想到这一点。<br/>Singto见Krist有所动摇，强迫Krist与他对视，逼问道“现在你还觉得他是个与众不同，不可多得的好人？”<br/>被那样一双熠熠生辉的眸子注视着，Krist忽然说不出任何反驳的话了，况且他闻起来那么好，跟他之前接触过的浑身上下充斥着肉欲气息的Alpha都不一样。面前这个英俊的年轻军官的信息素，是那么温柔、有力，令人安心……Krist感到自己下身某个部位有些许的异样，这是发情期出现的征兆，抬起头惊道，“刚才的香槟里面放了什么！”<br/>“不是香槟，是这间屋子里的熏香。”Singto指指壁挂上几只燃烧着的绿色小香块，“如果你现在仍然打算选择Nat，我可以立刻下楼把他叫上来，我敢保证，没人会来打扰你。当然，前提是你愿意的话。”<br/>“我……”Krist承认自己险些脱口而出的是“不”字，他不是一个较弱的Omega，需要Alpha无时无刻的保护，可独立与坚强并不意味着他可以忍受背叛，Nat的行为无异于将他拱手相让于自己的上司，反而是第一次见面的这个年轻军官……<br/>Krist迟疑了一刻，双手环住Singto的脖颈，将头埋在他的颈窝，别扭道，“不要……”<br/>水到渠成。<br/>唇齿相合的时候，Krist才感受到Singto舌尖的火热。Singto没有给Krist留下任何适应的时间，下唇摩挲了几下，舌头顺着两唇的缝隙滑入他的口中。没有什么比咕咕作响的唾液搅弄声更令人羞耻了，Singto单手钳制住Krist的下巴，强迫他吞下两人的津液，舌头翻搅着他四处躲避的小舌，纠缠、吮吸。<br/>“唔……”Krist几乎被夺取全部呼吸，无意识的挣扎，双手紧攥Singto的衣领向两边扯，刺啦一声，Singto的衬衫应声被扯破。<br/>“毁坏军用物资，看来我得补回来……”Singto轻笑着注视着窘迫的Krist，手指翻弄几下就解开了Krist的外套扣子，沿着腰线的位置探入衬衫下摆，一路盘旋向上，找到一处白嫩软滑，手感极好的软肉按了下去。Krist上身痉挛似的一颤，两条笔直修长的大腿夹住Singto的小腹不住地摩擦，这人调准了他乳尖最敏感的位置按弄，Krist甚至能感觉到自己的内裤已经湿了。<br/>Singto犹嫌不足，安抚的在Krist下唇嘬了一口，拨开凌乱的衬衣，低头衔住Krist左侧胸口上坠着的那颗红润的乳珠。这里的皮肤最是娇嫩，平时Krist洗澡也很少触碰，此时被温热湿润的口腔包裹住，还要经受舌尖来回的舔舐、啃咬，早已红肿得不成样子。又疼又痒，Krist哼唧着向Singto抗议，双手插入Singto脑后的短发中无意识的扯拽。<br/>Krist后面几乎要泛滥成灾了，薄薄的内裤完全被浸湿，外裤也在相互磨蹭中退到了屁股下面，Krist忍不住抬起一只脚伸到Singto的腰间摩挲起来，发情期来势汹汹，自从性别分化以后就靠抑制剂渡日的Krist，根本抵挡不住，况且他身上还压着一个散发着冷杉气息的强大Alpha。<br/>清甜的柑橘香在室内缓缓流淌，这是Krist信息素的味道，Singto撩开Krist颈间的碎发，对着一块凸起的软肉咬了下去，汁水饱满的橙味萦绕在两人每根发丝上，像是有人剥开一颗新鲜甘甜的橙子，闻到的人都会忍不住吞口水。<br/>临时标记让处于发情期的Krist冷静了不少，恢复了羞赧的他，不好意思的往Singto怀里钻。反而是Alpha在经历了临时标记后急于进行内腔标记，天性中野性、粗暴的特质被激发出来，Singto不再将注意力放到身下人白得晃眼的胸口上，一手拉下自己的外裤释放出坚硬火热的肉棒，一手握住Krist凸起的下身揉捏起来。<br/>Krist从没见过Alpha的性器，目瞪口呆的盯着这个大家伙，Singto被他吃惊的小模样逗笑了，一边将两人的性器贴到一起抚慰，一边凑到Krist耳边调笑他，“那个Nat的看着就很小，还是我的比较大吧……”<br/>“你还说！你再说，我就去找P’Nat了……唔！”Krist被下身舒适的揉捏吸引了全部注意力，丝毫没留意到Singto探到他身后按揉后穴的手指，Singto趁他不注意，直插了两根手指进去。<br/>手指甫一进入，就被热情的肠肉包裹住，黏糊糊的肠液绞着Singto的手指往里插，Singto也瞬时塞入了第三根手指。<br/>“求你！轻点……嗯……”Krist觉得自己要被捅破了，酸胀感让他瞬间挺直了脊背，发出小动物一般细碎的哀鸣。<br/>“好……我轻轻的……”Singto抬起身，捋了一把Krist额前被汗水浸湿的碎发，蹋腰挺身，性器对准Krist温热的小肉窝顶了进去。<br/>Krist狠狠一个哆嗦，高昂着脖颈张嘴喘着气，Alpha的性器远比手指粗糙，硕大的龟头上布满了突突跳动的脉络，严丝合缝的贴在肠肉上，将热量与力度源源不断的传递给他。痉挛的后穴却有记忆一般包裹住肉棒拼命吮吸，明明是第一次见到这个人，却如同经历过很多次一样。Singto相信他的阴茎造访的每一块凸起的嫩肉，都是Arthit身体里最隐秘的地方，他是唯一一个这么干的人，楼下那个Nat不行，没有人可以。<br/>内腔口在强烈的撞击之下开开合合，Singto的性器趁机顶上去，作势要顺着小口子钻进内腔。带着Alpha标记Omega的冲动与对生育的渴望，肿胀的阴茎在内腔口外侧横冲直撞，Krist背靠在沙发上，粗糙的皮革质感本应给他带来安全感，但反复大力的冲击，却让让觉得身后空无一物，仿佛随时会跌入深渊。<br/>Krist害怕极了。他仗着自己那点儿微不足道的勇气，一头撞进事实上危机四伏的舞会，直到真真正正的与Singto肌肤相贴，快要做到标记的最后一步，他才后知后觉的害怕起来。如果今天没碰到Nat呢，要是Nat的上司不是这个Singto而是一个伪善暴躁的人呢，他还能全身而退吗。<br/>紧张的神经操控着Krist的每一块肌肉，他克制不住的绷紧小腿，牵扯到后穴、内腔的肌肉也开始不住地收缩。几乎快要楔入内腔的阴茎遭到推拒，滑落到肠壁，Singto觉察到Krist的不安，直起身子将滑落到肩头的衬衫揽好，缓慢的释放自己的信息素。<br/>“Singto……你的肩膀！”Krist诧异的指着Singto的肩膀，褪去了衬衫的遮挡，上面赫然暴露着一个可怖的伤口，看上去像是枪伤。<br/>Singto将整个身体的重量放在Krist身上，若有所思道，“没什么，一点小伤……只是肩膀落下了点儿小毛病，只能从作战部队转到军需处了。”<br/>Krist总算明白为什么Singto要把Nat称作道貌岸然的小人了，联想起Nat在信中跟他提起过的负伤升职，再看看眼前Singto肩膀的伤口，这明显就是Nat在信中不知出于什么目的向自己撒了谎，把Singto获得的功勋移作己用。Krist不想恶意揣度Nat的用意，只愿相信他是为了不让自己失望。<br/>然而对于这个Singto，Krist却实在太意外了，先入为主的偏见差点儿让他误会了一个优秀的人，Krist再看向Singto的眼神不自觉的带上了点儿尊敬。<br/>“原来你喜欢这种个人英雄主义的啊……真是可爱。”Singto指指自己的肩头，见Krist的胸膛、脖颈、脸颊一点点爬上春色，就再也忍不住了，右手微微用力托住他的臀肉，将阴茎再次塞了进去，这次一插到底，破开内腔口直捅入汁水四溢的内腔。<br/>“啊……啊……”Krist眼角泛红，低吟的呻吟声似乎在倾诉着自己的委屈。<br/>Singto也喘着粗气，粗热的阳具贯穿到底，内腔口被操得舒爽，悄然开了一个更大的口子，吸着Alpha的性器往里深入，刚刚还在心里鄙视别的Omega不顾脸面的叫嚷的Krist，此时早已没了这些顾虑，合着肉体拍打的呻吟声愈发黏腻起来。<br/>密闭的空间内Alpha和Omega交穰的味道愈来愈重，标记似乎可以在任何一个瞬间完成，Singto身下的频率逐渐加快，也一下重过一下的猛烈，两人下体一片通红，阴茎抽插时带出肠液把沙发弄脏了一大块。<br/>就快到了……Singto再也控制不住力道，双手伸到两人身下将Krist的腰牢牢制住，为即将到来的标记做准备。意外的是，触手一片黏腻，Singto以为是肠液，仔细一看才发现原来Krist腹间白花花的一片，不知什么时候早就泄过了。<br/>这样一来更无所顾忌了，Singto将Krist的双腿夹在臂弯，手一用力，把他半个人翻折起来。阴茎滑入内腔的最深处，直打在一块软肉上，Singto毫无征兆的射了出来，同时，胀大的结死死卡住穴口，将几拨精液一滴不漏的留在内腔。不出意外，这里在几周后即将开始孕育一个小生命。<br/>标记完成大概要十几分钟，时间不算短，但他们需要处理的问题似乎不少……<br/>说好的只是来参加舞会，结果突然就被一个陌生的军官在舞场二层的房间里给标记了，Krist扶额，他父亲要是知道了，一定会当场昏过去的，“我说……你等一下能不能先别去我家啊。”<br/>Singto佳人在怀，嗅着沾染上冷杉气息的柑橘香，原本志得意满，忽然听到Krist这么说，皱起眉头，“你还想着那个Nat是不是。”<br/>“跟P’Nat有什么关系！我说的是你！是你！”Krist小手指头恶狠狠的戳着Singto的肩膀。<br/>“你还叫他p！”Singto不满。<br/>“可我到现在还不知道你究竟是比我大还是比我小……”Krist幽幽道，“我说……你还欠我一个自我介绍吧。”<br/>Singto一敛神情，正色说，“好啊，Singto Prachaya Ruangroj，军需处处长……”<br/>“等等……”Krist神情复杂的打断他，“你先把那个东西拔出来再说，它又硬了……”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>